


I want you to know...

by I_chose_a_ship_Im_sinkin_down_with_it



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s) about 20-21 years old, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I think I lost my heart, They have no secrets, Why Did I Write This?, they know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_chose_a_ship_Im_sinkin_down_with_it/pseuds/I_chose_a_ship_Im_sinkin_down_with_it
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Paris' famous half of the super duo have been in a relationship for 3 years. What happens when Chat Noir is patrolling one night and something unexpected happens?
  Or, the one where I read a Tumblr post and I thought about my Otp in that situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably be updating my other fic but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I'm sorry. Don't worry, I have a super fluffy ending for y'all!

 Chat almost blacked out from the pain. Blood was seeping out from his side, coating his black suit in red. He had been on his way to Marinette's house. No, his girlfriend _._ Chat still couldn't get over the fact that he was dating the most amazing girl in Paris, even though it had been 3 years. They had told each other their identities a year ago. Their relationship had only become stronger. 

    Now, it might end because of his mistake. If he had been watching where he was going, he would have seen that he was walking off a roof. But he didn't and now he was bleeding out in an alleyway. He knew deep down that he was going to die. He had no regrets except for one. Marinette. He knew that his Princess would be alone if he died. She would be heartbroken. He hated himself for being the cause of her tears. He hated to see her cry.

    He looked down at the letter in his hand. He could have waited until morning. He didn't and now this was the price. His baton had fallen standing up, then he had landed on it. It had pierced through his suit and flesh.

     For some reason, he remembered one of the Steven Universe episode he had watched with his Princess the day before he confessed. Do It For Her played in his head. 

_Everything you have, everything you are you've got to give._

     He had given his Princess everything her heart desired. She claimed that she hated it, but that didn't stop him. In fact, it was more of a reason to get her the most expensive and beautiful one he could find. It was still there in the envelope. He hoped now that she wouldn't get it, for it would break her heart if she read it and he was dead.

      _You just think about the life you'll have together after the war!_

All his life he had envisioned his life with Ladybug. That is, until Marinette came crashing into his world. She had filled his senses and he didn't want to let go. All his daydreams of Ladybug had shifted completely to Marinette. He dreamed of a time when Hawkmoth was no more and he and Marinette could live in peace.

     _What they don't know, is your real advantage when you live for someone, you're prepared to die._

His Princess had been the only thing on his mind in life threatening situations. She had been his drive. He had done something right in one of his past life's to have such an amazing girlfriend. Before each akuma, he told her one thing, "I love you." He said this just in case he didn't come back. With each akuma fought, his love for his Princess grew stronger. His Princess and his Lady, two halves of the same coin.

   Chat's fingers fumbled to open the baton. He needed to do this. He needed to tell her. He wanted her to know before his time ran out. Marinette's face was the first thing that came up. He pressed call.

_Hello? This is Marinette speaking. How can I help you?_

    Chat looked down. He had called her on her work phone, which did not have caller ID.

_Hey Princess! It's me._

  _Chat! Why are you calling on my work phone? Nevermind, why are you calling? Not that you can't call me whenever you want I'm not saying that. It's just that this is unexpected is all._

To Chat, her voice sounded nervous. She only ever sounded like that when she had something to tell him, but was afraid of his reaction.

_Just wanted to talk a bit. Princess, do you remember that time when we went stargazing?_

_Just wanted to talk? At 3 in the morning? And yes, I do remember when we went stargazing. You wore that Ladybug benie. I wore the Chat benie. You found an elephant._

_Princess, that day, your eyes shone brighter than any of the stars ever could. Your freckles were a constellation across your porcelain skin. Princess, I-I just want to say that I love you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You light up my world. No, you ARE my world. I love you more than I have ever loved anything else in my life. You are my everything Princess. One day, we will be together again Princess. Forever and forever more._

     Chat looked at the picture of his girlfriend, his Princess, wanting her to be the last thing he saw. Then a darkness so peaceful, but yet so chilling overtook him.

_Chat! Chat! Kitty, answer me!_

Then the line went dead. 

* * *

 Mari sat still at the kitchen table. The funeral had ended hours ago. He was dying, and his only thought was to call her and tell her how much he loved her before he died. His letter sat unopened. After a few minutes did she decide to read it. Her heart nearly stopped, the freshness of his death still very much alive in her heart.

_Dear Princess,_

_I know what your answer will probably be and that you'll think this is unnecessary, but I have to ask you, will you tolerate my puns for the rest of your life? Will you cook my breakfast, lunch and dinner? Will you watch Anime with me for the rest of your days? Will you play Ultimate Mecha Strike and pretend to be letting me win for the first two minutes but then pound me to the ground? In other words Princess,_

Marinette's heart clenched. She knew what was coming. She looked in the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper with both her and his signatures. A beautiful diamond and pearl ring popped out.

_Will you marry me?_

_(P.S: Yes the marriage contract is valid.)_

"You dork. Of course I will marry you." Marinette's fingers went to her stomach, rubbing reassuring circles subconsciously. "And I'll take care of our daughter while I'm at it."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for lying, I can't believe I wrote this but I needed practice before making Adrien an assassin. Here you go. *passes tissues*


End file.
